


花刺

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	花刺

1.  
陈立农从七岁的时候，就来到了另一个贵族家庭做侍童。同样作为贵族人家的孩子，陈立农并不觉得委屈或者不适应。  
因为这是成为一个骑士必备的一关。  
没错，陈立农的梦想就是成为一个骑士。

几乎每一个夜晚，陈立农都会梦到自己成为一个骑士，穿着厚重的甲胄，但是却很英武。他梦到自己在战场上驰骋厮杀，为正义而战，对抗不平与邪恶。

从7岁到14岁，陈立农作为领主夫人的侍童住在这个家里，他为人机灵聪敏，做事也利落，夫人很喜欢他也很信任他，几乎什么事情都交给他做，很快他就和这个家里上上下下的人打好了交道。  
夫人几乎把陈立农当成自己的孩子。

从15岁开始，陈立农就进入了骑士成长的第二个阶段。他成为了领主的侍从，接受各项军事的训练，学习“侠义精神”。

“Leo！”  
一天，天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，领主夫人突然叫住了陈立农。  
“夫人，发生什么事了吗？”  
陈立农虽然现在已经不是夫人的侍童了，但他一直都对夫人的事情还是很上心，夫人布置给他的事情他都诚心诚意的完成。  
“Leo，你，可不可以帮我把这个送到阁楼上？”  
“阁楼？”陈立农从来还没有上去过阁楼。  
“对，阁楼有两个房间，你把这个瓷瓶放在靠里面的房间就行，那是一个收藏室。”  
“好的，夫人。”  
陈立农小心翼翼的接过夫人手上的瓷瓶，向阁楼走去。

最后一层楼梯只有一盏很昏暗的壁灯，陈立农上楼的时候很小心。  
他从来没有上过四楼的这个阁楼。  
阁楼上更暗，但能隐约看到两个门。  
里面一个，就是收藏室了。

陈立农向前走着，当他经过外面的这间房间时，门突然被风吹开了一点。

陈立农经过这扇门的时候，他看见里面坐着一个男孩。

一个男孩，穿着素白的袍子，坐在窗边，刚升起的太阳将温和的阳光撒在他的肩膀上。  
他侧对着门，逆着光，陈立农看不见他的脸。  
陈立农看到他坐在画架前，应该是在画画。

去到古董室放好了瓷瓶之后，再出来，那扇门已经关上了。

经过那扇门短短的两秒多，像电影的慢镜头一样，在陈立农的脑海中反复重演。  
那个男孩是什么人？  
他在画什么？  
陈立农心里反复出现这些问题。

晚上躺在床上的时候，他又想起那个男孩。  
这个家里的每一个人他都见过，也从来没有谁提到过这个男孩。

会不会是自己的错觉？  
这个男孩是真实的存在的吗？  
陈立农想得昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

2.  
时间过得飞快，陈立农好像是一下子从15岁长到了20岁。  
五年过去，除了个子长了不少之外，陈立农更多的是学着怎么成为一个真正的骑士。他也跟着领主上过战场，虽然他不需要真的上战场和敌人厮杀，只是负责准备工作，但那样的场面总是让他向往不已。  
快了，再有一年，再有一年他就能被领主册封，成为一个骑士了。

但是，陈立农并没有等来被领主册封的那一天。

并不是陈立农在最后关头放弃了，而是他的领主，死在了战场上。

守灵夜上，陈立农陪着领主夫人站在一起，可是很快他的视线就被另一个人给夺走了。

是那个少年！  
他在阁楼上见过的那个！

他穿着一件黑色的长袍，神情淡漠，旁若无人的从外面走过来，眼中盛满的是清冷的月光。

他是领主的儿子！

陈立农那个晚上翻来覆去没有睡着，闭上眼全部都是那个少年人的模样。  
他在洒满阳光的窗前的样子，他在暗夜月光下的样子，这些短暂的画面不断在他脑海中闪现。  
他从来没有想过，他会是领主的儿子。  
那么也就是说，他是他新的领主了。

第二天一早，全庄园都起得很早，因为要去为逝去的伯爵先生送葬。  
那个男生就走在陈立农的前面，陈立农出神的看着他。  
他个子很高，但是却很单薄，笔挺的走在队列的前面，像一个真正的引路人。

 

很快，全庄园，包括下面的领地，都接受了这个新的少年领主。他很有头脑，安排事物也妥当，但他也沉默，淡然，不悲不喜，没有人知道他在想什么，甚至也很少有人见到他。  
所有的公告都是由陈立农下达的。

陈立农知道，要是想找他就去四楼的房间。  
哦，对了，新的领主叫林彦俊。这是陈立农后来才知道的。

“领主大人，我是您的侍从陈立农。”  
第一次见面的时候，虽然年纪看着相仿，但是该要遵守的礼数陈立农该是恪守着。  
“嗯。”  
林彦俊只淡淡的回答了一声就转身离开，好像并没有把他当回事。  
林彦俊的这种态度在陈立农意料之中，但说没有失望，那是假的。  
林彦俊虽然冷淡，但也从来不对别人颐指气使。陈立农对新的领主总有一点莫名的信任，总是相信他会是一个良善亲和的好人，但所有人见到的却都是这样高傲清冷的态度。

直到陈立农进到他的房间。

陈立农第一次真正进入林彦俊的房间，与其说是一个房间，不如说是一个画室，整个屋子整齐有序的堆满了大大小小的画布和画框。  
林彦俊和陈立农简单交流了公事之后并没有急着赶他走，于是他开始仔细的看这些画。  
全部都是玫瑰花。  
各种各样的玫瑰花。  
每幅画的下面都有一个小小的署名。  
Evan。  
原来这些全部都是他画的！陈立农有点震惊。

“没事你就可以下去了。”  
林彦俊发了逐客令，陈立农也不好再待下去。  
但是之后，他上来的机会还有很多。

渐渐的他就发现林彦俊每天几乎除了画画什么都不做，画画也只画玫瑰花。  
他也发现林彦俊虽然沉默寡言，但是内心细腻。

“做事的时候小心一点。”  
陈立农第一次听到这句话的时候，以为是自己有什么没做好，诚惶诚恐的准备受训。  
林彦俊从画架前站起来，走到床边打开柜子。  
“过来。”  
林彦俊的语气很淡，也太过简洁，但是越简短的命令就越有威慑力。  
陈立农不明所以的走过去，看到林彦俊手上拿着，纱布。  
林彦俊一句话也没说，拉过陈立农的手，生疏的往上面随便缠了缠，用胶带大致绑了一下，就站起来回到画架前坐下了，留陈立农站在原地不知所措。  
林彦俊大概是感觉到他迟迟没有动静。  
“你可以出去了。”  
林彦俊整个过程中都面无表情，语气也没有什么起伏。  
“是。”  
陈立农下楼的时候才微微晃过神来。  
他今天喂马的时候，手剐蹭到了马槽的边缘，其实伤的挺深的，但是因为口子小，所以也没人注意到。  
不知道林彦俊是怎么看出来的。  
低头看了一眼被纱布乱七八糟裹得像粽子一样的手，又回头看了一眼紧闭的房间的门。  
陈立农浅浅的笑了。

 

随着时光流转，两个人的交集渐渐多了起来。  
两个人年纪相仿，林彦俊只比陈立农大一岁，而林彦俊也对礼数什么的不甚在意，私下里两人就直呼其名。

陈立农发现林彦俊大部分时间都是白天在画室，晚上在天台。

这天晚上，陈立农走到天台，看到林彦俊果然坐在上面，他轻轻的到他旁边坐下。  
两个人谁也没说话，就这么一起看着天上的月亮。  
那天晚上的月亮很亮，照得人的心思也澄澈透明。

“你每天画画，只画玫瑰花吗？”陈立农其实好奇很久了。  
“对啊。”林彦俊淡淡的回答。  
“为什么啊？”

“你听说过玫瑰花的传说吗？”  
林彦俊突然说。

“在罗马帝国时代，有一个名叫罗丹斯的美丽绝伦的少女，她的美丽引来了无数狂热的求婚者锲而不舍的追求。罗丹斯实在招架不住，不得不到她的朋友狄安娜的神庙里躲避。不幸的是，狄安娜产生了嫉妒之心，当求婚者闯进神庙的大门时，狄安娜一怒之下将罗丹斯变成了一枝玫瑰花，将她的求婚者，变成了花刺。”

“玫瑰花，和，花刺？”陈立农觉得心里闷闷的。  
这个故事，太苦涩了。  
“嗯。”  
“你不觉得这个故事其实很浪漫吗？”林彦俊脸上带着一点浅浅的微笑。  
“浪漫，吗？”陈立农不解的看着林彦俊。  
“对啊，玫瑰花和花刺。”

“花刺不能拥抱玫瑰，但却可以永远陪伴它，保护它。”

陈立农转过头去，林彦俊的轮廓在月影下朦朦胧胧的。  
这个男人的温柔像是这月光一样，只是轻轻的笼罩在你的身上，却能让你沉浸其中无法自拔。  
陈立农觉得。

 

3.  
很快，陈立农就又要上战场了。  
按照常理来说，没有正式成为骑士是不能独立上战场的，必须由领主带领，但林彦俊不仅是一个新的领主，他也从来没有上过战场，甚至没有接受过任何骑士训练，让他去战场显然是送死 。陈立农软磨硬泡才得到了单独上战场的机会。

陈立农出发的时候，林彦俊并没有来送他。  
林彦俊一个人坐在房间的窗前，看着他穿着甲胄，带着头盔，灵活的一跃上马，渐渐消失在他的视线之中。

三天。  
仅仅三天而已，但这三天对林彦俊来说实在是复杂的三天。  
画画的时候，他的脑海里总是出现陈立农的身影。  
他很害怕。  
害怕他和自己的父亲一样一去不回。

三天很快过去，陈立农回来的时候已经很晚了，但他做的第一件事就是跑到林彦俊的房间，不在，又跑去天台。  
果然在这里。  
陈立农头盔都一直没下，一直到坐到林彦俊的旁边才把头盔下下来，对他露出一个见牙不见眼的微笑。  
但林彦俊却没有笑。

“陈立农，其实我可以同意你离开。”  
“啊？什么意思啊？”陈立农反应不过来。  
“我是说，如果你不喜欢成为一个骑士，或者你觉得太危险，或者你，就，觉得不合适，我都可以同意你离开，你没必要非要成为一个骑士。”  
林彦俊没把头转过来，仍然抬头看着天。  
“不。”陈立农言辞果决。  
“成为骑士是我的梦想。”  
林彦俊终于转过头来看向陈立农。  
“就像你喜欢画画一样，我喜欢成为一个骑士的感觉。”  
两个人四目相对。

终于，林彦俊轻轻叹了一口气，在天台上躺下。  
“我知道了。”林彦俊轻轻说。  
林彦俊太清楚，有一件自己喜欢的事情是多么的珍贵，多么想要坚持住，守护住的一件事情。  
他原以为陈立农成为骑士只是因为完成任务，他也只是因为担心他的安危，毕竟每次上战场都是站在死亡的边缘。  
现在看来是他自己狭隘了。

“你知道，为什么之前从来没说过家里有我这样一个儿子吗？”  
林彦俊躺着，看着天上的星星说。  
“因为我不想成为一个骑士。可是这是每个人都要履行的，读书写字都是无用功，更不用说画画了，而且还是画玫瑰花！”  
“所以他们悄悄的把我藏起来了，但我从来没有因为见不得人而难过，因为我可以画画，我可以做我想做的事。”  
“既然你想要成为一个骑士，就好好做吧。”

陈立农一直坐着，林彦俊躺在他的背后，他看不见他的脸，但他能感受到他的理解，他的真挚，他的感同身受。  
“我会成为一个最好的骑士。”  
这句话是说给自己听，也是说给林彦俊听。

陈立农没有说，他想成为一个骑士有了一个新的理由。  
他想陪在林彦俊的身边。

 

陈立农21岁的这一年终于来到了。  
他终于可以可以成为一位真正的骑士了。  
是林彦俊亲自为他册封的。  
当剑背轻轻的拍打在他的肩膀上时，这个埋在他心里十四年的梦想才真正成为了现实。  
而他，林彦俊，真的成为了他的引路人。

 

很快，他就迎来了第一次作战的机会。  
林彦俊还是照常没有来送他，陈立农也还是照常一回去就奔向林彦俊的房间。  
这一次他摘下头盔，不仅给了林彦俊一个微笑，还给了他一个吻。

一个不算轻柔的吻，带着热切和渴望。  
结束了这个吻，两个人额头抵着额头，轻轻喘息声在安静的房间里游荡。  
陈立农给了林彦俊一个结实的拥抱。  
即使隔着厚重的盔甲，林彦俊也好像能听到陈立农的心跳。  
也有可能是他自己的心跳。

 

夜深了，林彦俊还没有睡着。  
林彦俊侧着身子，把头埋在陈立农的胳膊里，手轻轻的环上他的腰，使了使力把自己往对方的怀里挪了挪。  
“陈立农，我有点害怕。”  
林彦俊一个人自言自语，声音从陈立农的胸口传出来，有点闷闷的。  
“有的时候，我会觉得自己就像一朵玫瑰花，艳丽但却是不详的征兆，一些都会这样毁灭。”  
“我好怕你就这样离开。”  
“好怕你再也不回来了。”  
林彦俊轻轻叹了一口气，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

月光透过薄纱的窗帘洒进来，陈立农慢慢的睁开眼。  
瞥见自己怀里的人把自己抱得很紧，即使在睡梦中，也因为不安和担忧而把眉头紧紧绞在一起。  
陈立农收了收胳膊，让他的脸更靠近自己一点。  
一个吻轻轻落在林彦俊的眉头。

你是我眼中最美丽的玫瑰，要永远盛开。  
陈立农默默的想。

 

第二天陈立农醒来的时候，林彦俊已经坐在窗边的画架前开始画画了。

“我要走了。”  
陈立农坐在床沿上的时候突然说。  
“这么快吗？”  
林彦俊画画的手一滞，鲜艳的红色一下在画布上晕染开来。  
“嗯。”陈立农低着头，不敢抬头看他。  
沉默了两秒。  
“好。”  
陈立农有点惊讶的抬起头来，林彦俊居然一句话也没说就同意了？  
似乎是察觉到陈立农的目光，林彦俊转过身子来面对着陈立农，露出一个微笑。  
这个微笑有点苦涩。  
“你去吧，活着回来就行。”

 

陈立农走出去，转过身来关上门。  
最后的一眼，他看到林彦俊还像他第一次见到的时候那样。  
安静的坐在窗边画画，阳光透过窗帘，斑驳的撒在这个单薄的男孩身上。  
陈立农轻轻的带上门，手没有从门把上拿下来，人靠着门把勉力支撑住自己，一滴眼泪落在走廊昂贵的地毯上。  
但陈立农脸上却带着笑。  
“林彦俊，等我回来。”

“我愿意做你的花刺。”

 

 

番外  
从林彦俊的房间，能够看到整个庄园的草坪。

很小的时候他就喜欢在这个窗口向外看，他就是从这里第一次看到了玫瑰花。  
只一眼，他就喜欢上了这种花。从此他的生命中就多了玫瑰花。他开始画玫瑰花，并且只画玫瑰花。  
林彦俊几乎每天都会站在这里看窗外的玫瑰花。

他也是在这里第一次见到了陈立农。  
一个小小的男孩子，笨拙的为母亲做着各种琐事，跑前跑后好像也不累，见到人就笑得很灿烂。  
他觉得这个男孩有点傻得可爱。

后来时间过去了很久，事情也发生了很多。  
自己居然成了他的领主。  
林彦俊还是喜欢站在窗边，眼里陈立农的身影却越来越多。  
他看到他每天不懈的锻炼，偏执又勤奋。  
也看到他因为喂马而划伤了手掌，却对其他人说不碍事。

他也是在这里看到陈立农第一次出发上战场，第一次乘兴而归。

林彦俊从来不阻止陈立农去做他想做的事。  
但林彦俊从来没有告诉过别人，每次他都不去送陈立农，他都会在这里悄悄的看。  
陈立农的每次出发和每次归来。  
既期待又害怕受伤害。

今天林彦俊又站在窗口，等着一个该回来的人。  
很快那个身影就会出现在窗口，即使带着头盔，林彦俊也知道他对着自己露出一个微笑。

“他微笑着，露出小心翼翼学生气的笑容。”  
“就像久久离家后的归来。”  
“就像失落了很久的孩子出现在门前。”

 

 

＊  
1.在中世纪的西欧贵族的儿子从小就会被规划好成长的过程，通常他们要接受严格的教育，成为一名骑士，他们认为读书写字是没有必要的事情，没有必要浪费时间学习知识。  
2.想要成为一名骑士一共要14年的时间，从七岁到21岁，他们要在领主家先后作为侍童和侍从，学习成为骑士的相关技能。骑士的首要任务就是作战。  
3.领主在册封骑士时，会用剑背轻轻拍打他们的肩膀，然后宣布“现在我册封你为骑士。”，骑士要对领主绝对忠诚。  
4.当一个骑士愿意摘下自己的头盔时，代表“你是我可以信任的朋友，我并不需要戴着头盔保护自己。”，现在所说的脱帽礼就是来源于骑士的这一传统。  
5.玫瑰花在早期的西欧基督教徒们看来，是淫乱和毁灭的象征。  
6.文章番外中最后的话，引自2012年在国家大剧院公演的话剧《哥本哈根》。


End file.
